


With These Words

by NotOneHeartbeatDoIForget



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Based off of the song Lover's Heart, Established Relationship, F/M, Just in case you want to listen to it, The one by Malachi Cush, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneHeartbeatDoIForget/pseuds/NotOneHeartbeatDoIForget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, a soldier in 1914 Ireland, receives his shipping orders when Britain declares war on Germany just one day after he proposed marriage to his girlfriend of five years, Nacole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With These Words

                                                             

Nacole’s younger sisters informed Michael when he inquired of her whereabouts that Nacole was most likely somewhere in the garden behind the local church. Saying his thanks, he left Maire and Shannon to their gossiping and giggles about Nacole floating on a cloud since he’d stopped by yesterday and made his way towards the church. Any other time, Michael would have smiled at what they were saying, but the news he had received from his Captain just a short while ago had wiped any trace of happiness from the man. He was being called upon to help fight for Britain which had declared war on Germany when Germany invaded France. Michael was grateful that Maire and Shannon didn’t ask him why he wanted to speak with Nacole; he wasn’t sure if he could handle explaining more than once that he probably wouldn’t be able to go through with his promise to her. He could barely handle thinking about it to himself.

Upon reaching the church, Michael slowly made his way into the garden, taking those last few minutes before making Nacole aware of his presence to admire the beauty around him, knowing well enough that he may never live to see anything even remotely beautiful again after getting his sailing orders. In doing so, he hoped that it would give Nacole just a few minutes more of happiness. She deserved to be happy, and the thought that he’d made her happy, only to essentially rip it away from her quite suddenly broke his heart.

Heading around a tall hedge, Michael halted when his gaze landed on Nacole. She was a short distance down the path, knelt down and picking flowers, adding them to the two small bunches that were carefully placed by her feet. For a few precious seconds, Michael’s presence was unknown to Nacole, allowing him time to commit the moment to his memory. When Nacole stood, having grabbed the plucked flowers from the ground, Michael’s breath caught in his throat. Nacole had turned in his direction and upon seeing him standing there, had given him a warm smile.

Michael urged himself to walk over to her. Part of him wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go, but that annoyingly persistent, logical part of his mind kept reminding him that he had to tell her that he’d be leaving tomorrow, and he had to tell her now. They met under the shade of a bower and before Nacole could say a word, Michael had gently pulled her into a hug. Nacole returned it happily, tucking her head into the crook of his neck whilst hoping that she hadn’t ruined the flowers she had picked for her sisters. If she had, she could just pick more, she thought for a brief moment before the sound of restrained crying broke through her thoughts.

The flowers forgotten, Nacole hugged Michael tighter. She wasn’t sure why he was crying, but a sudden sense of dread had seemed to fall over her. If hugging her love tighter kept the reason behind the dread away longer, she’d keep hugging him until her arms fell asleep, and then she would enlist the aid of any one that would help to hold her arms around him longer. The pair were quiet for a while, giving Nacole enough time to come up with a reason for why Michael was upset. She knew that he was a soldier, and she had heard news of Britain possibly joining in the war against Germany, and that there’d probably come a day when Michael would have to do his part, so with the sense of dread getting ever stronger, Nacole sent up a silent prayer for Michael that he’d be okay.

After thinking the prayer that she couldn't bring herself to end, Nacole, still holding Michael tightly, broke the silence by softly asking when he would have to leave. It was quiet for a few moments more as Michael composed himself enough to answer her. He told her that the order to sail would arrive within the next few hours and he’d be shipping out in the morning. Nacole pulled back at the admission of how soon he'd be leaving, but when Michael's voice cracked as he asked her not to be upset with him, her own eyes welled up with tears as she put her arms around his waist again.

"I am not upset with you, my love. I was just shocked by you having to leave so soon. I mean, even if we had not become engaged yesterday, your departure would still seem to be happening too quickly."

Michael, doing his best to talk through the strain of his emotions, replied, "I just- I need you to know that I love you Nacole, and I am going to be sorry until my last breath that I won't be able to keep the promise I've made to you."

"That's nonsense," Nacole exclaimed quickly, causing Michael's brow to crease in confusion.

"We've loved and been faithful to each other for years, Michael. Ever since we were children, we've always cared about each other. Just because we haven't been wed to each other by law yet, doesn't mean we aren't wed in the sight of God. There is a difference between the two, you know."

Grateful to see that her words brought a small smile to Michael's face, she stood up on tiptoe to press a soft kiss against his lips.

"How are you being so strong about this," Michael asked in a whisper after kissing Nacole in return.

Nacole's shoulders dropped a bit at his question. She had never been one to lie, but darn it, she was trying to make him feel just a little bit better, and then he had to go and ask her that. She didn't feel like she was being strong about this at all. She was already at the precipice of letting the situation fully sink in and it felt like the railing that should be there to keep her safe from falling had disappeared without warning. It didn't help that Michael thought he wouldn't be coming back alive. No, Nacole was not being strong, she was desperately clutching at anything she could think to say that would keep her from going over the edge in that moment. Michael was already upset enough. He didn't need the added grief of Nacole being broken hearted by the situation to be his companion as he left.

Taking his face gently in her hands, she made sure he was looking her in the eyes before she told him, "I love you Michael, and I have faith that you will return to me. You've never been one to break a promise you made before, and I don't believe you'll start now."

Nacole felt Michael relax at her words, following suit when he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Other than the sound of birds in the garden, it was quiet as the lovers stood there in each others arms, revelling in the comfort neither of them would feel for the unforeseeable future.


End file.
